A Peak into World War Z
by Izzybearboo
Summary: When a orange haired girl falls into the Soul Society during a meeting. They use Urahara's new invention to look into the girl's memories to decide if she is a threat or not. What they find will show them that there is more to her than meets the eye. (Ichigo is a female, Japanese version of Jerry.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was tense. Today was the day of the meeting. A hundred years ago the Shinigami, Arrancars, and Vizards started to fight. This fight was was called the Winter War. The one day the leaders got together and drew up a treaty. This lead to a very rocky alliance. When any of them were together a fight was sure to break out.

But that couldn't happen today, because it was time for an "official" meeting. All the Espada and their fraccion were gathered along with the captains and some of their division ( not all of the Shinigami, because there are a lot, just the important ones like Momo, Kira, Renji, Shuhei, Ikkaku, Rukia, and others that I can squeeze in.).

The idea of the meeting was to work out their differences after a big fight between. Grimmjow and Kenpachi that resulted in the destruction of Mayuri's work place, which then caused a giant explosion. The Vizards were angry that they were dragged to this because they had no part in it. They just watched on the side lines and placed bets.

Yamamoto cleared his throat trying to break the tension. "You all know why we are here. We need to at least reach an understanding and stop this fighting. I don't care if you don't like each other."

Mummers and protests filled the room. It began to get louder and Yamamoto raised his staff and hit the floor with it gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"I also called you here because there is something going on in the human world. We don't know what it is yet-"

He was interrupted by a large clap of thunder. Then the sound of crackling electricity seemed to come from everywhere. Rukia and Renji walked swiftly to the door and opened it. In the sky was a giant hole that seemed to suck up the blue sky. Rukia narrowed her eyes slightly. A figure of someone with bright orange hair was falling out of the hole. Rukia jumped up in the air a raced towards the figure.

The others gathered outside to see what the commotion was about. When Rukia reached the falling figure she was surprised to see a teenage girl with ankle length orange hair, she looked as if she was 15. She had cuts all over her body, but what really gained Rukia's attention was the fact that this girl was human, a dying human at that. Rukia grabbed her in mid fall.

The mysterious girl's breathing got shallower when they reached to crowed that formed outside. Unohana and Hanataro intermediately rushed over and took the girl out of Rukia's arms. Yamamaoto gave the girl a glare.

"Unohana, heal the girl then put her in a special cell so she can not escape until we decide if she is a threat."

The girl was soon carted away, and suprisingly Isshin followed the girl with a lost puppy look. The Shinigami were curious yet tense about this intruder. The Espada were just lounging around not giving a damn about what happened a few minutes ago. Though Aizen and Gin had creepy smiles plastered on their faces. As for the Vizards, they were huddled together whisper/yelling.

Urahara rushed of talking excitedly about testing a new experiment. This shut everyone up because his inventions were strange and unpredictable. They could her a loud bang followed by a string of curses. Yoruichi gave a smirk and went after him. There was another louder bang followed by a scream which sound suspiciously like Urahara.

They came back fifteenth minutes later with something similar to a petri dish. Everyone seemed to sweat drop at this.

"What is that?" Shinji asked.

"This," Urahara began dramatic "will allow us to see the girl's memories to see if she is a threat or not."

Nnoitora gave a snort, "Do you even know if it will work?"

"Yes", Urahara snapped his fan open grinning like an idiot "I already tested it."

He looked at Byakuya, who gave an unmanly blush and looked away.

"I just need some blood."

Mayuri and Szayel intermediately snapped their heads up with matching grins that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Just a few drops will do the trick." at this they began to pout like children "Yumichika be a dear and go get some, and bring back the others will you?"

Yumichicka sent him a glare. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Just go already!" Hiyori shouted.

Yumichicka returned with Unohana, Hanataro, Isshin, along with a small vial of blood. Urahara grabbed the blood and went into the room they were supposed to be having. When everyone gathered inside and the doors shut he poured some blood in and gave a large grin.

"Lets get started."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a small room cluttered with clothes and papers. On the bed were two people. One was the orange haired girl fast asleep on one side of the bed. On the other side was a giant foreigner looking teen. The bed was small so they didn't have enough room and were bunched together.

"I don't want to see some punk's love life." Kenpachi said bored. Mummers of agreement followed.

Aizen gave a loud sigh. "We need to see if this girl is a threat or not. And this might give us some insight on the problems going on in the world of the humans."

The door slowly opened revealing to younger girls.

"Great. The girl got knocked up by her boyfriend and we get to see the drama." snorted Renji. Some gave low chuckles at that comment.

"Oneesan." the blond one squeaked when her and her sister jumped onto the bed.

Renji looked away embarrassed when Rukia hit his stomach with her fist.

The girl opened her eyes and let out a weak hey. Then proceeded to grab them and hold them down while the boy in the bed tickled them. After a few minutes the tickling stopped and the two little girls dragged the older male out talking about pancakes. The girl huffed and flopped back onto the bed.

She turned her head looking at a stuffed lion. Reaching over she snatched it up and walked to the kitchen.

"Yuzu!" she barked out.

The blond haired girl looked at her and gave the orange haired girl a giant smile at the sight of the lion.

"Kon!" Yuzu yelped happily. She snatched Kon out of the orange haired girl's hand and ran off.

"Ichigo," the giant teen said with a faint smile "pancakes." he stated simply and handed her a plate.

"Thanks Chad." Ichigo chirped happily. Her eyes turned to the TV, and they narrowed down to a glare.

Everyone tried to get a look at the TV.

Yuzu ran back into the room, and Ichigo grabbed the remote quickly and switched the channel. The black haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Ichi-" she started but was interrupted by Chad.

Yuzu, Karin, lets go get your backpacks."

With that they raced out of the room, but not with out Chad giving Ichigo a questioning look.

"You guys! Your dishes." Ichigo yelled behind them but after a few moments of with them not answering Ichigo sighed and turned back to the TV.

"Alright we get that they are a happy family. Cant this thing go any faster?" Barragan barked out at Urahara.

Urahara sighed, "No."

There was a knock on the door. Ichigo made her way to the door and opened it. Revealing A peppy orange haired girl with a big chest, A blacked haired teen pushing up glasses that glinted in the sunlight. Another black haired teen but shorter holding back brown haired teen.

"Orihime, Uryu, Keigo, Mizurio. Good morning, are you guys ready to go?" Ichigo asked blankly.

"Good morning Ichigo. Are the girls ready yet?" asked Orihime.

"They are getting their backpacks then we can go. There was a car wreck on out normal route so we have to go down the highway." Ichigo said glancing down at her phone.

"Aw man." whined Keigo.

"The traffic is going to suck." stated Mizurio.

The teen with glasses just gave a huff.

"Come on guys. It's going to be fun." said Orihime

"Geez, will something interesting happen already." whined Kenpachi.

Soon they were crammed into a car in the middle of traffic. Chad and Orihime were playing a game the girls and Keigo was blabbing to Mizurio who wasn't paying attention. In the front sat Ichigo and Uryu. Ichigo was messing with the radio trying to figure out what was causing this bad traffic.

"That's the third helicopter." Uryu said "Wait go bac-"

He was cut off when someone drove by the car knocking the side mirror off. The car became silent. Ichigo stepped out of the car to get a look at the damage.

A man stepped out of his car "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo "do you know whats going on?"

"No, sorry." he said

A cop came up to Ichigo, "Stay in your car!" he shouted "Do not get-"

A truck crashed through the cars taking the cop with it. Yuzu screamed. Ichigo stepped out but a loud explosion shook the ground. Ichigo looked behind her to see smoke rising and people running everywhere.

"What's happening?" asked Matsumoto.

Ichigo jumped into the car and started driving like mad like all the other drivers on the road. Something jumped onto the car and put a serious dent in the windshield.

"What was that?" asked Uryu.

Yuzu screamed again when the next to them got hit with another car and slid in between the seats.

"Yuzu get your belt back on!" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo turned around to look at Yuzu but two cars slammed into them. Everything was buzzing and everyone's voice sounded far away.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Ichigo trying to regain her senses.

After everyone was out of the car they started running where everyone else was going.

"Kon!" Yuzu screamed

Ichigo looked behind her to see the lion on the street ground. She started to run back to the fallen animal.

"No! Don't go back. Are you stupid?" Ikkaku complained.

By the time Ichigo picked Kon up he started to count. As he began to Ichigo spotted a man on the floor withering in pain. As Kon stopped counting to 11 something in the man seemed to snap and he was still. Suddenly he got back up and was running again, but something was off.

"Get into the RV!" Ichigo shouted to the others.

"What happened to him? Did you see his eyes?" asked Momo in a shaky voice.

Ichigo hopped into the driver side and started the car up. She reached into her pocket while avoiding hitting the cars and people, but people jumped on to the car and cracked the windows badly, and pulled out a phone.

Hitting a buttton she raised the phone to her ears mummering "Pick up, pick up."

"Thierry!" she yelled "What is going on?"

Ichigo was quiet for a few seconds and narrowed her eyes.

"Can you pick us up?"

Another few seconds of silence.

"Okay." and she hung up.

"What is going to happen now?" asked Karin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you think it could have been the work of a hollow?" asked Kira.

"Mabey, I will have someone from my division look into it and see what went wrong." said Mayuri.

"Not if my fraccion find it first." said Szayel glaring at Mayuri.

The air in the RV was tense. Everyone was trying to make sense of what happened. Karin was in the back seat having trouble breathing. Orihime was by her side trying to get her to calm down.

"Yuzu, can you go get me her inhaler." asked Orihime.

Yuzu nodded and went to go find them. Ichigo, Uryu, and Mizuiro were messing with the radio trying to find something that will explain what happened.

"Ichigo." Yuzu said in a shaky breathe. She was holding a rifle.

"Chad, take the wheel." Ichigo said moving over to Yuzu and taking the gun from her hands. Ichigo set the gun down leaning on the wall and took a seat next to Karin.

"Chad can you get us to a store?" shouted Ichigo.

"Why?" asked Keigo.

"We need to get some inhalers and get some supplies." replied Ichigo rubbing Karin's back.

"Calm down. Listen to me. Breathe." Ichigo tried to calm Karin down.

"Ugh. Could this go any faster. I want to see what happened to those humans." said Mayuri.

"Patience." said Urahara smirking behind his fan.

The store had people running in and out of it. There was no way any of those people paid for any of their stuff. Everyone climbed out of the RV. Ichigo came out last with the gun.

"Go get what you need." Ichigo said at the store doors.

They all rushed in and went their seperate ways. Ichigo took Karin to the back of the store where the medicane was at. Orihime took Yuzu to go find some food. Keigo and Mizuiro went to scavenge for anything else that they would need along with Chad and Uryu.

Ichigo carried Karin to employ only section looking for anything to help the asthma. A hooded figure imerged from behind the shelves pointing a gun at them. When Ichigo caught sight of him she put Karin down behind her.

Everyone tensed waiting to see what would happen next

"What do you need?" he asked not lowering the gun even slightly.

"She has asthma." Ichigo said trying to figure out what he was getting at.

The man turned around to the shelve and pulled out a couple of boxes.

"Here," he said "these other two work wonders on my kid."

"So he is a dad." mummered Rukia.

"Thanks." Ichigo said in a relieved voice.

A familiar screaming reached her ears and she and Karin took off running.

"Yuzu!" yelled Ichigo.

Yuzu was in a shopping cart that was pushed out of an isle. Ichigo rushed over to her.

"Where is Orihime?" asked Ichigo.

"Get off of me!" a faint scream was heard.

Ichigo ran to voice. Orihime was on the ground with a man standing over her.

"Oh no." gasped Momo. Everyone else was repulsed even the Espada. So what if they had cold hearts, they knew when a line is crossed.

Ichigo paused for a moment and yelled at the man. He snapped his head towards her and drew out a gun and shot at Ichigo.

Ichigo fell to the floor but propped herself up against a stand and shot the man. Orihime raced towards Ichigo. Ichigo only opened her arms and allowed herself to be tackled by her.

Ichigo's hands suddenly shot up and Orihime turned around to see police officer. She put her hands up along with Ichigo but he ran right by them gathering up some bottles in his arms.

"Baby formula." mummered Hachi. Some people gave the man pitying looks.

The next few minutes were spent picking some stuff off the shelves and finding the others. As they entered the parking lot Uryu pointed out the fact that someone took the RV.

"Damn it." Ichigo said looking around to see what direction they should go.

"This way." said Chad picking up Karin and Yuzu and running in a random direction.

It was getting dark and all of them knew they needed to find some place to stay for the night. Suddenly a man fell onto the car next to them whithering in pain.

Ichigo didn't wast anytime and told the others to hurry, while pulling out her phone and punching in some numbers.

"Thierry. We are heading to some apartments on 5th. Can you pick us up." asked Ichigo.

She shut the phone with a huff.

"What did he say?" asked Mizuro.

"We have to wait until morning and get onto the roof of one of these apartment buildings." replied Ichigo.

"This one." shouted Uryu pushing up his glasses, he gestured towards a grey building.

They ran in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The lights flickered as they slowly went down the hallway. A shadow passed behind them and they all spun around to find nothing there.

"Where's Yuzu?" asked Keigo in a panicked voice.

"Oh no." groaned Rukia.

Ichigo rushed to the hallway they past. She slid to a stop when she saw Yuzu in front of a door asking "Let us in."

When Ichigo approached the door she saw a young red head boy and a black haired girl hiding behind him. Ichigo motioned for the others to come towards the door, when the parents opened the door wider.

The boys name was Jinta and his sister was Ururu. They were Chinese and the only two in their family who could speak Japanese.

Jinta was translating the radio for his family. It was a message from the police giving instructions for the civilians.

Ichigo didn't bother listening to it. She was busy taping magazines to her wrists and ankles, and making a makeshift spear.

"Looks like the kid is smart after all." said Ikkaku.

Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night to find Yuzu missing. Ichigo began to panic but made sure not to make any noise, just in case. She spotted a foot peaking out of the closet door and slowly approached.

Ichigo swung the door open to find Ururu hugging a sleeping Yuzu while Jinta was watching over them.

"She was crying." Jinta said.

Ichigo gave him a smile and went back to bed.

In the morning Orihime was being given supplies by the mother. Ichigo was trying to convince the father to come with them, and being translated by Jinta. The man refused and Ichigo gave him the makeshift weapon for protection.

The made their way to the fire escape. Ichigo made sure everyone there. Yuzu, Karin, and Orihime were in the middle of the circle Chad, Urdu, Keigo, and Missouri. Ichigo led them to a door.

Ichigo handed Orihime some flares.

"When we get to the roof light those up." she said and slowly opened the door.

A few steps in someone jumped out at them.

Momo and Matsumoto gave a terrified squeak.

They all backed up back into the fire escape while Ichigo fended him off. Chad and Keigo managed to shut the door before the thing could follow them. A noise behind them all jump and get ready to defend themselves.

Jinta and Ururu were dishevel. Ichigo could only guess what happened.

"Those poor children." said Unohana.

Foots steps from under them snapped Ichigo back to attention.

"I'll hold those things off. You guys get to the roof and give out the signal." said Ichigo picking up Jinta and Ururu to Keigo and Mizurio.

"But Ichigo-" began Chad.

"Just do it!" Ichigo shouted.

They all gave her a look before running up the stairs. Ichigo managed to kill of few of those things and was a few feet behind them.

As they reached the roof Ichigo tried to keep the door closed as those things pushed against the other side.

Orihime lit up the flares and threw them on the ground. The sound of a helicopter reached their ears.

When it landed and everyone was on it Ichigo sprinted across the roof with those things chasing her. The helicopter began to lift off the ground, and the men from inside it shot at those things behind Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped up and was met with Chad's hand lifting her up into the helicopter. Two of those things managed to grab the helicopter to but were shot before they could climb in.

Ichigo was tackled by a crying Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo gave a grateful nod to a man seating across from them.

Ichigo looked out and watched some explosions in the distance and smoke rise up. They flew over the city and headed out towards the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's gonna happen next?" wondered Shinji with his usual smirk.

"Maybe if you shut up we can find out." said Hiyori hitting him with her sandal.

"People are calling them zombies." said Thierry walking through the crowded room.

"Are you joking?" asked Ichigo, "I am not going to Korea. I have a family to look after."

"This can not be the solider you want to send with us Thierry." said a tough looking man.

"Ichigo, this is the man in charge." sighed Thierry "Please, this girl is the one I want to go on this mission."

"She is just a teenager!" exclaimed the captain.

"This girl accidental got involved with mission and if it wasn't for her me and other men would have died." said Thierry.

"Thierry! I was inexperience, I barely got out alive. I have people to look out for. I want to get my scholarship, be a doctor, and live my life." said Ichigo.

" That may never happen. This ship is for the people who are doing what they can to help. If you don't want to do it we will relocate your family." said the captain and walked away.

"Well that was cruel." mummer ed Gin pouting.

"I'll be back before you know it " said Ichigo laying Yuzu down on the bunk bed.

"But I don't want you to go." Yuzu sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"This is something I have to do." sighed Ichigo tucking her in and kissing her goodnight.

Ichigo turned to Jinta, "Take care of the girls while I'm gone."

Jinta nodded trying to appear tough. Ichigo got on her knees and hugged him.

"That's so sad." cried Mashiro.

As she silently shut the door she was assaulted by Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Mizurio, and Keigo.

"You don't have to do this Ichigo." Orihime said trying to hold back the tears.

Chad gave a silent nod while the others looked as if they wanted to scoop her up and hid her, even Uryu.

"You know what I'm like." Ichigo said trying to get someone to smile.

In a split second she was assaulted with hugs from everyone.

"Ichigo, we're ready." said Thierry from the doorway.

"Boring." whined Grimmjow.

In the plane Ichigo pulled out a phone and typed in the word home for the only number on there.

Back on the ship, Chad put in Ichigo.

Grimmjow yawned.

On the plane Ichigo was listening to the scientist, who only looked a few years older than her, he was talking about mother nature being a killer.

Honestly, Ichigo could care less about what he said, and tuned him out.

"Ichigo!" yelled over the plane engine (she forgot his name) "I got a message from Thierry. He said listen to Zangetsu and Shiro."

He gave her a strange look, "I know the name of everyone on this plane, who are they? Cause I know they aren't here."

Ichigo sighed "They are my split personalities. I got them when my mother died in an accident. Zangetsu is like conscious and Shiro is more...deadly."

Everyone including the Shinigami, Espada, and Vizards gave her strange looks.

"Interesting." muttered Mayuri.

"We are gonna be landing in about an hour and a half. Make sure you guys get everything you need." shouted out the piliot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nothing but inky darkness met Ichigo when she looked out of the plane. It was raining when the plane landed. The pilot managed to land on a giant piece of concrete. Ichigo could see nothing else but emptiness.

The soldiers, Ichigo, and the doctor slowly began to walk out into the rain. The soldiers had their guns out and ready. Ichigo had a handgun out, but she also had a katana strapped to her back.

Mummers of approval spread out amongst the Shinigami, Espada, and Vizards.

Suddenly they heard the sound of foots steps. When they turned around they were met with darkness and the sound of rain.

A screech came from behind them. They whirled around to see a zombie running towards them.

A solider shot it, but the sounds of more screeching could be heard.

More shots were fired but they kept coming.

"Back in the plane." said a solider.

The doctor was the first to run back to the plane. Then the most stupidest thing happened.

The doctor slipped and his gun fired at his head. The shot instantly killed him, anyone could see it.

Ichigo was dumbfounded. That was what killed him?

More screeching brought her back to reality.

From Ichigo's left the sound of multiple guns being fired had Ichigo spinning around to get a look at what fired at the zombies.

A group of men came rushing forward, shooting all the zombies.

When all of it was done one of the men stepped forward and began talking to one of the soldiers that Ichigo flew in with. Some of the men that saved them were looking at Ichigo with surprised looks.

Zombies are real and pretty much destroying man kind, and you guys are surprised a teenage girl traveled with soldiers into Korea.

What looked like the leader of the group and began to laugh. It took a few seconds for Ichigo to realize she said her thoughts out loud.

Instead of looking sheepish she just settled for glaring at him.

They were taken to where the other soldiers were at. The leader, Speke, took them to a room where he explained the infection was introduced to the base by and doctor who was incinerated by a solider with a lame leg, who the infected ignored.

"Gross!" squealed Yumichika "The finger is moving."

Ichigo then saw a former CIA operative. Apparently there was a safe spot at Jerusalem. Somehow they managed to build a wall around the city and were taking people in. So Jerusalem was their new destination.

Somehow the soldiers managed to get their hands on some bikes. And they ended up biking in the rain.

The squeaking of the bikes, surprisingly didn't draw them any unwanted attention. That was until Ichigo's phone went off.

"Oh come on!" yelled Renji.

Zombies began to chase them. Ichigo ignored Speke's sarcastic remarks in favor of peddling fast.

More zombies joined in as they got closer to plane. Ichigo pulled out her gun and fired a few shots before it emptied. Unsheathing her sword she cut down three before she made it safely in the plane.

A few soldiers were not so lucky. Including Speke.

Ichigo looked out of the window in time to see Speke pull out a gun and shot himself in the head before he could turn.

"A good man." said Byakuya.

After a hour Ichigo pulled out the phone to call the others.

"Ichigo?" the sound of Chad's voice brought a smile to her face.

"Yeah. How is everyone?" she asked.

"Sleeping." Chad chuckled "They are worried about you."

"Listen," sighed Ichigo "I'm heading to Jerusalem."

"What about Korea?" asked Chad his voice slowly rising.

"It was a dead end." said Ichigo.

"You can't, no." Chad was beginning to panic.

"Everything will be fine." said Ichigo "It's just going to be a little longer."

"...Fine." Chad finally said.

"I have to go, bye Chad. See you soon."

"Bye Ichigo. Hurry back."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The plane ride was long. The guy next to Ichigo had some BO problems.

"Damn it!" yelled Ikkaku "Did you have to make it so we could smell that?"

Urahara just smirk.

She all but ran out when they landed.

Ichigo decided that she would personally make sure that get what they came for. She spent the ride talking to the others and clearing up stuff she didn't understand. Ichigo really wished she listened to the doctor when he was talking to her about mother nature, it may have helped.

Some guy called Jurgen walked up to them and started talking about the city. What caught Ichigo's attention was when he told them they intercepted a message from India that said they were fighting the undead.

"So we can find the origins in India?" asked Ichigo.

"India is a black hole. You won't find anything there but your death." replied Jurgen.

Jurgen sighed, "I'm sorry. Jerusalem just takes people in, we aren't any closer to finding a cure than you are."

Before Ichigo could speak the sound of a microphone being turned and singing interrupted her. Ichigo could tell something wasn't right.

"At least she doesn't let her guard down even in a place like this." said Aizen with a thoughtful look.

Ichigo looked around beginning to panic. Her eyes were drawn to the top of the wall. Just in time to see the zombies spill into the city.

"Run!" screamed Ichigo.

"Take her to the plane." Jurgen ordered a few soldiers.

The soldiers pulled Ichigo in a random direction, but not before she saw zombies running past an old man. For some reason Ichigo remembered this. It stuck out like a sore thumb to her. But she couldn't figure it out.

They ran through streets avoiding getting bit. Ichigo was ready to kneel over but the sound of the zombies kept her running.

Turning down a street they saw zombies running towards them They turned around but were met with a wave of zombies.

"There so many." said Kira.

Ichigo pushed the soldiers into a door. Zombies were even jumping out of the windows. They ran up stairs and ran into what looked like a small courtyard. Ichigo locked the gate stopping a huge group from following them.

A group of zombies followed them. The soldiers opened fire on them. Ichigo drew out her kanata a slashed the zombies that came out behind them. The gate broke and a solider was jumped by a zombie. Another solider threw a grenade. It stopped them for a few seconds before the female solider had to throw another one.

It was quiet. The girl slowly got up and left the safety of the wall. Out of nowhere a zombie bit her gun.

"Ahh!" yelled Matsumoto.

She kicked him off and shot him. She dropped her gun. She was bitten.

Everybody leaned closer to see what would happen next.

Ichigo didn't waste anytime. She took her kanata and chopped her hand off.

It was like the volume was turned down. They could hear her screams but they also heard a heart beat and Ichigo counting.

The last solider helped Ichigo make a make shift bandage for her bleeding arm.

"You're not going to turn! You're not going to turn!" Ichigo grabbed he by her shoulders and hoisted her up.

They ran out to a clearing in time to see the helicopter getting ready to land. They were also in time to see a group of zombies jump up onto the plane.

The zombies were like a rope not letting the helicopter fly away to safety. It was to late by the time it got away a few zombies were already in the helicopter. Ichigo and the others turned away. But Ichigo turned around for a last look of the plane crashing into the ground and exploding.

They didn't stop until they reached a airplane runway. The plane Ichigo flew in on was already in the air.

"No!" she gave a frustrated yell.

"Oh come on!" Rukia was on her knees waving her arms around.

"There!" Ichigo pointed at a plane that was getting ready to take off.

They ran out in front of it waving there hands. Ichigo ran as fast as she could with the girl on her shoulders under the plane. A ladder was let down and Ichigo made the girl go up first following her so she wouldn't fall.

When they got up Ichigo saw a frantic woman digging through some shelves.

"Where is this plane going?" asked Ichigo.

"We were supposed to land here. But I don't know anymore." the woman was almost in hysterics.

Ichigo led the girl over to a empty seat and sat her down. Ichigo sat down in front of her with a first aid kit.

"Do you know what you're doing?" asked the girl.

"I used to work at a clinic." said Ichigo. "Here."

Ichigo handed her a small bottle of alcohol. The girl took a shaky breath and sipped on it.

Ichigo acted fast and cleaned the wound and put fresh bandages on it.

Unohanan looked at Ichigo with approval.

"I'm Segen." she said taking another sip.

"Ichigo." she grunted out.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and pushed a button. Holding it up to her ear tapping her foot.

"Chad. I need you to put Theirry on the phone."

Going up to the piolits she knocked on the door. A man opened the door giving her a glare.

"You need to take this." Ichigo pushed the phone in his hand.

He shut the door and Ichigo lost track of time on how long she waited by the door.

The man opened the door "Battery is dead."

Ichigo walked back to the seat with a sad look on her face. Segen was sleeping in the chair. Ichigo gave her arm a quick look over before she slid down and closed her eyes.

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes to the sound of thumping and screams in the other part of the plane. People were beginning to panic. Ichigo stood up and made a shushing gesture at them. She walked over to the curtain and peaked out.

People were being attacked by zombies. She grabbed a suitcase and started making a small wall in hopes of blocking them out.

"That's not going to work." said Renji.

Other people started to help and build it up. A man tripped into it and caused a suitcase to fall catching the attention of the zombies on the other side.

Ichigo backed up just in time as the Zombies busted in. Segen fired at them but there was to much.

Ichigo saw a grenade and grabbed it. Segan looked at Ichigo and nodded. Ichigo spotted the woman that was near hysterics moving towards her.

Ichigo pulled the pin and threw it.

It blew a giant hole in the plane. Ichigo hoisted herself into a seat and buckled herself in.

"What is she doing?" Grimmjow was giving her a strange look.

Ichigo held onto Segan's hand. And the nothing.


End file.
